Abençoado Seja o Apagueiro
by Babi Prince
Summary: Rony vai passar uma tarde na casa de Hermione pede para Gina ajuda-lo a conquistá-la, mas acaba tendo ajuda também de Fred e Jorge.


N/A: Essa fanfic contém spoilers do 5º livro.  
  


Abençoado Seja o Apagueiro

As férias de verão haviam começado a uma semana. Rony estava em seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld jogando xadrez de bruxo com Harry quando Fred e Jorge entraram animados, fazendo o maior estardalhaço.  
- Rony! Harry! Olhem só o que nós compramos!  
Os meninos se viraram, extremamente interessados. Fred então tirou do bolso o que parecia um pequeno isqueiro de prata.  
- É um _apagueiro_! – informou ele, todo sorrisos.  
- E para que serve isso? – perguntou Harry, após trocar um olhar desconfiado com Rony.  
- Oras, não é óbvio? – exclamou Jorge espantado – Ele apaga luzes!  
- Mas que grande b...! Eu posso apagar luzes sem gastar dinheiro com um negócio desses – disse Rony voltando-se novamente para o tabuleiro – Francamente, depois que conseguiram algum dinheiro vocês dois não param de comprar coisas idiotas!  
- Ah, Rony, você realmente não entende a utilidade do instrumento.  
- Talvez um dia há de compreender!  
E os gêmeos saíram do quarto deixando Harry e Rony confusos.  
- Malucos! – disse Rony – Bispo da esquerda, avance três casas à direita em diagonal!  
Lá se foi um peão de Harry.  
  
Quando os dois desceram para jantar, a sra.Weasley lhes lembrou que no dia seguinte iriam buscar Hermione na casa dela, via flú.  
- Não tem perigo, mãe? – disse Rony puxando uma batata para o prato – Digo... ficar saindo com o Harry assim?  
- Não, não – respondeu Molly – Quim já confirmou que a rede de flú não está sendo vigiada de verdade, ninguém saberá que foram para lá, a não ser que metam a cara na janela enquanto um Comensal estiver passando na rua. E deixaremos Tonks de vigia do lado de fora da casa, só por garantia.  
Rony deu de ombros e colocou a batata na boca. Desta vez quem chamou a mãe foi Gina:  
- Mamãe, a Mione me perguntou se podemos passar a tarde com ela.  
- Acho que não tem problemas. Importa-se de demorar mais um pouco, Tonks?  
- Claro que não! Estou as ordens – respondeu prontamente Tonks, com sua habitual voz animada.  
Gina foi a primeira a se levantar da mesa. Quando a viu sair, Rony engoliu o resto de suas batatas e correu atrás dela. Alcançou-a no terceiro patamar, em frente ao quarto que ela dividiria com Hermione no dia seguinte.  
- Gina! – chamou Rony – Eu preciso falar com você!  
- Sobre o quê? – perguntou a menina desconfiada.  
- Entra no quarto.  
Os dois entraram e Rony fez a irmã sentar na cama para ouvi-lo. Ele abriu a boca e tornou a fecha-la várias vezes, esquecendo-se do que ia dizer.  
- Droga, eu até ensaiei para dizer isso – ele pensou alto.  
- É sobre a Mione? – perguntou Gina.  
Por um momento, Rony pensou que a menina lera sua mente. Mas então se lembrou de que ela não podia usar magia fora da escola. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça.  
- Como você...?  
- Você ama ela, não é, Rony? – perguntou Gina se movendo no lugar, entusiasmada.  
- É, eu... Era exatamente isso que eu ia te contar.  
Gina deixou escapar um gritinho.  
- Eu sabia! Tinha certeza, desde a primeira vez que vi vocês juntos! A Mione fala muito de você, sabe, muito mais do que do Harry, e eu acho que vocês combinam muito, sei que todas as brigas que vocês têm são por ciúmes, e...  
Tinha ficado de pé e falou isso muito rápido. Rony estava simplesmente assustado. Puxa vida, só queria pedir uma ajuda à Gina e ela quase explodira de empolgação! É nisso que dá contar as coisas para a irmã mais nova, ele pensou.  
Talvez devesse ter falado com Harry. Não, Harry já tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar. Isto é, mais importantes para ele, pois para Rony a coisa mais importante agora era resolver aquele assunto logo.  
Gina parou de falar para tomar fôlego e Rony aproveitou para interrompe-la.  
- Vai me ajudar ou não?  
- Você quer minha ajuda?  
- Não, estou te dizendo isso para ver se você espalha para o resto do mundo! – ele ironizou deixando-a um pouco zangada – É _claro_ que eu quero sua ajuda! Você é amiga da Hermione, não é?  
- Está bem, não precisa falar assim comigo! – ela se sentou de volta na cama – Muito bem, o que quer que eu faça?  
- Ah, eu... – isso ele também tinha ensaiado e esqueceu – Não sei, você tem um namorado, deve saber melhor do que eu.  
- Você quer que eu te diga o que fazer com ela? – perguntou Gina em uma mescla de espanto e receio.  
- Não, quero que... Você arme a situação. Consegue? Aí você deixa que eu me viro sozinho. Só não diga a ela que eu gosto dela de não tiver certeza dos sentimentos dela, okay?  
- Legal, vou fazer o possível, Ronyquinho! – as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.  
Ele agradeceu à irmã e já estava saindo do quarto quando virou para trás e fez um último pedido:  
- Gina... Não me chame de Ronyquinho na frente dela, está bem?  
  
Naquela noite Rony sonhou que estava voando. Estava voando com Hermione. Sim, eles estavam juntos e felizes. Ela se abraçava a ele. Os dois estavam montados em um hipogrifo... _verde?_ Sim, o hipogrifo era verde limão. Mas não era problema: ele não se lembrava de ao menos uma vez na vida ter tido um sonho normal. Certa vez sonhara que olhava o céu e ao invés de nuvens haviam nele pepinos fatiados.  
Acordou e levantou-se sonolento. Harry já havia saído do quarto. Ele tomou um banho e desceu para tomar café.  
Durante a refeição, Gina parecia muito mais agitada do que o normal, mas não falava com ninguém. Rony desejou que ela não fizesse isso, a sra.Weasley já estava perguntando se ela se sentia bem.  
Tonks, sentada ao lado da Gina, estava mais uma vez irreconhecível. Desta vez era uma adolescente morena e alta, que vestia uma jaqueta e uma calça jeans.  
Todos acabaram de tomar café. Arthur foi trabalhar e Molly foi limpar a sala de estar, que estava empoeirada até demais.  
Rony, Harry e Gina foram lá para cima alimentar o Bicuço. Depois do almoço, pegaram a lareira para ir à casa de Hermione – Tonks, Fred e Jorge preferiram aparatar pouco depois deles. Molly apenas se despediu deles e continuou a limpar a casa.  
Quando Rony e seus amigos chegaram, Hermione estava entrando na sala, brigando com Bichento por ficar no meio do caminho.  
Então ela os viu e esqueceu do Bichento. Correu em direção a eles e, como sempre, abraçou Harry.  
- Ah, Harry, eu estava preocupada! Já está se sentindo melhor? Seus tios te trataram bem? Como você chegou à sede?  
Rony se perguntou por que raios Hermione sempre abraçava Harry. Só se lembrava de ter sido abraçado por ela uma vez na vida, e fora no terceiro ano!  
Tentou ignorar Mione, que disparava perguntas a Harry como se fosse sua mãe, e observou a sala. Era bem legal, para uma casa de trouxas. Tinha sofás com tecido xadrez e uma mesinha de centro repleta de curiosos enfeites que, assim como as fotos nas paredes, não se mexiam. Em frente a um dos sofás havia uma grande televisão (Rony já ouvira falar muito delas), que nem ao menos precisava ficar sobre uma mesa, tal era a sua altura.  
Então algo inesperado aconteceu com Rony: Hermione o abraçou também. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar e ficou sem ação. Pôde ver Gina abafando o riso.  
- Você também está bem, Rony? Como estão todos? Já chegaram os resultados dos seus N.O.M.s? Quanto você tirou? Ah, que saudades!  
- _Hem, hem._  
Um som que trazia a todos a lembrança dos tempos em que estiveram sob direção da Prof.ª Umbridge os assustou e fez Hermione largar Rony o mais rápido possível.  
Eram Fred e Jorge, com uma moça que Hermione pensava não conhecer. Os gêmeos riram do espanto dos três.  
- Oi Fred! Jorge! E...  
- E aí Mione, beleza?  
A saudação de Tonks era inconfundível.  
- Ah, oi Tonks! Sente-se! 

- Não posso, obrigada! Estou aqui para observar a movimentação. Será que pode abrir a porta da rua para mim sair, por favor? – pediu ela tirando um jornal trouxa da semana anterior do bolso da calça larga.  
Hermione abriu a porta e observou a bruxa sair e se sentar na calçada do outro lado da rua fingindo ler o jornal.  
- Eu não vejo motivo para se preocupar – disse Gina espiando pela janela – A rua parece tranqüila!  
- _Parece_, Gina, falou bem – comentou Mione fechando a porta – Você não viu a barulheira que fica quando a minha prima liga o rádio no quintal e vai andar de skate na rua.  
- Você tem uma prima? – perguntou Fred interessado na descrição da garota. Não sabia o que era skate mas mesmo assim achou que gostava disso.  
- Tenho – respondeu Mione – Mora à umas duas quadras, mas passa a maior parte do tempo aqui, mesmo quando eu não estou. Ela acha que estou fazendo intercâmbio na Itália.  
Harry achou que se o único problema por ali era uma garota que andava de skate poderia sugerir aos Dursley que se mudassem para aquela rua.  
- Sentem-se – pediu Hermione apontando para os sofás – Querem beber alguma coisa?  
A única que quis beber foi Gina. Hermione ligou a tevê e entregou o controle a Harry antes de ir para a cozinha com a amiga. Gina aproveitou enquanto ela fazia isso e deu uma piscadela para Rony.  
- Vejamos... – disse Mione olhando para a parte de dentro da porta da geladeira – Tem suco de melancia e Pepsi.  
- _O quê?_  
- Pepsi – repetiu mostrando a Gina uma garrafa com um líquido preto – É uma bebida trouxa.  
- Okay, eu vou querer isso aí.  
Mione pegou dois copos e encheu-os com o refrigerante. Gina bebeu um gole.  
- Nada mal – comentou bebendo mais.  
- Vamos lá para a sala – sugeriu Hermione jogando a garrafa vazia no lixo.  
- Espera, Mione, não vamos ainda.  
- Por quê?  
- É que um amigo meu pediu para fazer uma pergunta e acho que prefiro faze-la à sós: de quem você _gosta_?  
- E por que seu amigo quer saber isso? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada.  
- Bom, porque... Esse meu amigo está caidinho por você!  
- Ele está na sala agora?  
Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, se divertindo com o próprio suspense.  
Hermione esticou a cabeça para olhar os meninos. Harry, Fred e Jorge assistiam a tevê, interessados. Rony, porém, estava muito vermelho e olhava para o chão.  
- É o Rony? – perguntou ela olhando para Gina.  
- Responda à pergunta.  
- Que pergunta?  
- De quem você gosta?  
- Primeiro me diga quem quer saber!  
Sua amiga era teimosa e Gina sabia disso. Mandou todo o suspense para o espaço e respondeu:  
- É o Rony, sim.  
- Ah.  
- E aí? De quem você gosta?  
Hermione também ficou vermelha.  
- É do Rony? – perguntou Gina baixinho, sorrindo.  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e Gina quase bateu palmas de alegria.  
- Não conte isso para _ninguém_! – pediu Hermione com um olhar ameaçador.  
- Está bem, não vou contar.  
As duas voltaram para a sala, onde os gêmeos assistiam a um videoclipe, muito interessados.  
- Já vieram os resultados dos seus N.O.M.s, Mione? – perguntou Harry que pelo jeito não gostava de videoclipes.  
- Ainda não, estou muito nervosa para vê-los. Os seus já vieram?  
Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Por um momento, todos ficaram olhando para a tevê, mas então Hermione disse:  
- Vocês querem conhecer um jogo trouxa de administração de bancos? Não, não é chato, Gina. Eu vou buscar.  
Ela subiu as escadas de madeira e logo desceu com uma caixa onde se lia "Banco Imobiliário". Tentou explicar a todos como era o jogo, mas como isso parecesse um tanto difícil, ela resolveu que era melhor aprender na prática.  
Abriu o tabuleiro, distribuiu as notinhas (_"isso é dinheiro trouxa?" "não, Rony, é só uma imitação!"_) e eles começaram a jogar.  
Pouco a pouco os Weasley foram entendendo e gostando da brincadeira. Harry aprendeu mais fácil, já vira Duda jogar isso muitas vezes. Assim que entenderam como o jogo funcionava, os gêmeos começaram a trapacear e logo mais da metade do tabuleiro era propriedade deles.  
Eles jogaram durante toda a tarde enquanto assistiam a mais alguns videoclipes na tevê.  
Já tinha escurecido lá fora e Rony estava brigando com os gêmeos por roubarem cem libras falsas dele, quando Gina teve uma idéia:  
- Meninos, vocês já tomaram Pepsi?  
- Eu já – respondeu Harry.  
Rony e os gêmeos simplesmente olharam para ela curiosos.  
- Deviam experimentar – disse Gina aos irmãos – É uma delícia. Mione, serve um pouco para eles!  
- Acabou – lamentou Hermione – Aquela era a última garrafa.  
- Ah, não faz mal. O Rony pode ir até o mercado comprar, não é, Rony?  
- Mas eu não sei onde é o mercado!  
- A Mione te mostra onde é! 

Hermione olhou desconfiada para Gina, mas como não conseguisse pensar em uma desculpa para não ir, levantou-se e pegou um molho de chaves sobre um móvel.  
Ela estava abrindo a porta enquanto Gina disse para Rony, sem emitir som: "está tudo certo!".  
Mione segurou a porta aberta e ela e Rony saíram. Jorge, que já havia entendido o que se passava, correu para a janela e usou seu apagueiro nos lampiões da rua o mais depressa possível.  
Tudo ali ficou escuro. Não se podia enxergar um palmo à frente do próprio nariz. Hermione não teve tempo de se perguntar o que acontecera – sentiu Rony beijando-a e retribuiu o beijo, já imaginando que Gina havia armado tudo aquilo. Rony fez uma anotação mental para agradecer a irmã o máximo que pudesse.  
Já Tonks, que por um momento se espantara com a escuridão, notou o que estava acontecendo assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a falta de luz. Ela sorriu e voltou os olhos para o jornal, mesmo que não conseguisse ler.  
Dentro da casa, havia dois ruivos idênticos e satisfeitos.  
- Viu para que serve um apagueiro, Harry?  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem! Essa fanfic foi baseada em fatos reais e é uma homenagem à Samantha & Freddy. 


End file.
